halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spookley the Square Pumpkin (Character)
"''But it's not my fault I'm square. Maybe I'm not done growing yet!''" ~ Spookley the Square Pumpkin Spookley, a square shaped pumpkin who gets bullied, is the main protagonist in the movie and story written by Joe Troiano, Spookley the Square Pumpkin. Personality Spookley the Square Pumpkin is a friendly, sweet, and kindhearted oddly shaped pumpkin. He always tries to look for the best in others no matter how mean and nasty they might be, and usually finds it. He does his best to help anyone that may be in need, even if they were mean to him like Big Tom and Little Tom. Even though he is just a little pumpkin, Spookley accepts any challenge that may come his way, and can always be counted to do his best in everything he tries. Although his unusual shape can sometimes pose as a problem, he never treats it as a handicap, but instead uses his shape as an advantage when he can. This is one pumpkin that will never give up no matter how hard or frightening the task may seem, and can always be counted on when someone needs a friend. Appearance Spookley the Square Pumpkin is a small, square-shaped, orange pumpkin. He has blue eyes, black eyebrows, and a buck-toothed smile. His stem extends behind his back, connecting to his two leafy hands, and a small leaf can be seen on his stem. Media Appearances Books * The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: A Family to Be Thankful For Movies * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley and the Christmas Kittens Productions * Spookley the Square Pumpkin Musical Role Spookley is the main protagonist in Spookley the Square Pumpkin (Movie) as well as the books and musical. He was bullied by the other pumpkins because of his odd shape, however, he did not let that bother him as he still entered to compete in the Jack-a-Lympics despite their protests. Spookley had lost all the events and had begun to think that the other pumpkins were right about him. But when a mighty storm hits the farm on Halloween, Spookley is able to show the others that being different can be a good thing. Because of his square shape, he does not roll around in the wind like the other pumpkins. While trying to help the other pumpkins who are about to roll into the raging river, Jack Scarecrow gets pinned underneath a flaming tree branch. Spookley saves Jack by climbing up a water tower and dousing Jack and the tree branch just as his arm catches on fire. He then rescues the other pumpkins by using his square shape to block one of the wheels of the cart they are on before they roll into the river. Spookley is the little hero of the pumpkin patch who teaches us that it is ok to be different and that our differences make us very special. Trivia * Spookley was made the national "spokes pumpkin" for October's National Anti-Bullying Month. * In the musical, Spookley is played by a female child. * In the original story, Spookley saves the day by blocking a hole in the fence so the other pumpkins won't roll into the river. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters